


Sunday at Granny's

by superclaubeckett



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superclaubeckett/pseuds/superclaubeckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a quiet and calm Sunday on the town of Storybrooke all the Charming-Mills family get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday at Granny's

It was a Sunday afternoon and shockingly there wasn't any problem in town, no psychopaths, no dragons, no curses, nothing out of the ordinary.  
The family entered in Granny's, their favourite restaurant. The local was almost empty just a few more clients apart of them. They decided to sit in one of the booth and just when they were sitting down a waitress came to give them the menu.  
"Here you have" Ruby said as handing them the menu " You know what you wanna drink?"  
"I want a beer" Emma said, she wasn't on duty today and she needed a drink after the long week she just had.  
"Me too" followed David's voice.  
"Kay, Henry, Mary Margaret what about you?" Ruby questioned nicely to both of them.  
"Just water, please" Snow answered.  
" Can I have some coke?" Henry asked the waitress with a smile on his face.  
"Of course" Ruby added their orders in a small notebook and went to the kitchen to get their drinks.  
The sound of a bell made everyone on the table look at the door.  
" Sorry, I'm late" Regina said approaching them "but I met someone on my way here and got a little distracted" while she was talking Maleficent steeped in the restaurant.  
"No problem, Mom" Henry said "Sit we just were ordering our drinks, what would you like?"  
Regina didn't have to think she would of course drink red wine, her favorite without a doubt.  
"I will take my usual" the Queen said and the Lucas girl nodded and went to the kitchen to get their orders.  
Maleficent went to the counter because her friend was on a family reunion and she didn't need to be bother. She was about to sit and asked for a tequila shot when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. The dragon turned around and faced her long time friend.  
"Would you like to join us?" She asked with a smile on her face, she looked a lot better when she was with her family, a lot younger and sometimes even carefree that when they weren't trying to kill one another, what hadn't happened in what feels like eons  
"Are you sure?" Maleficent answered nervous, why on Earth would this considered 'heroes' want to spend time with her, a 'villain'.  
"Come on" Emma's voice surprised them "I'm hungry, just sit" the blonde stated when the sheriff was hungry you better don't make her wait because she can get really angry and will threaten to shoot you.  
The two magicians sat down and soon started to talk to everyone. No much longer, Ruby came back with their drinks and took their orders.  
When they were in the middle of the food Emma looked in all directions to see her loved ones and noticed that Regina was eating just...SALAD! As if that would satisfy someone she thought and decided to tease her about it.  
"Wouldn't ya want some real food?" She asked as looking to the Mayor who suddenly gave her a death glare.  
" Every. Single. Time" she murmured, one should believe the girl would have learned her lesson by now.  
"Mom; leave her alone" Henry defended the queen  
"Kid, just look what she is eating" said Emma as if that was a total rational argument "would you ever eat just that?" She questioned him curious.  
The whole table were enjoying the free show, these lunches always were such a great time together.  
"Ehhh...nope" the teenage responded honestly " but she isn't me"  
When his biological mother was about to keep talking, Regina interrupted the talk.  
" Henry, you don't have to defended me" Regina start saying and then direct to Emma "It's not my fault you keep eating like a child but I'm a Queen and a little more refined" she ended with a smirk on her face.  
Maleficent was amused by this dynamic and wished someday she could have this with her daughter. Her friend was with no doubt lucky and she deserved it after all she had been through.


End file.
